xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimi
Yukimi (ユキミ, Yukimi) is a young girl and the last living member of the Iburi clan. Background Like the rest of her clan, Yukimi's underdeveloped ability to become smoke made her vulnerable to wind, forcing them to live underground. She and her brother, Tenzō, would regularly go as close to the surface as possible to listen to it. One day, her clan was found by Orochimaru. Taking an interest in their abilities, he was able to partially stabilise their power by branding them with his cursed seal. Telling them that he needed more research to perfect the process, the clan willingly gave Orochimaru several of their children as test subjects, including Yukimi's brother. Later, after Orochimaru abandoned Konohagakure, his associate Danzo Shimura sent a young boy, Kinoe from the Root Division to inform the Iburi clan of Orochimaru's situation. To Yukimi's delight, she believed Kinoe was Tenzō. To her horror however, Kinoe had no knowledge of her whatsoever. Trying to reconnect with him, Yukimi showed Kinoe around, including an old secret location. Word then reached them that an unknown person found the cave.1 It was revealed to be Kakashi Hatake of the Konoha Anbu. He was quickly taken captive by the Iburi. When it was revealed that like Kakashi, Kinoe's mission was also to capture Orochimaru, the Iburi attempted to kill both Konoha-nin. Refusing to let Kinoe die, Yukimi saved him and by extension Kakashi. Once at a safe distance, she possessed Kinoe's body and ventured into the outside world, determined to find the source of the sounds she always listened to. It was soon revealed to a carnival. There, she had great delight at the new experiences. After having much fun, Kakashi soon appeared, revealing that Orochimaru strongly wanted Yukimi and planned to use her as bait. Kinoe refused to let Kakashi and ran off with her.2 After learning that Orochimaru would come after the clan to get her, she quickly returned to the cave. Once there, she found to her horror that Orochimaru killed everyone in hopes that one of them had the proper blood to give him their smoke transformation. When Yukimi tried to transform, Orochimaru activated her cursed seal, incapacitating her. Kakashi and Kinoe soon found her and forced Orochimaru to retreat, but her body soon began to dissolve. Desperate to save her, Kinoe attempted to contain her with his Wood Release. Acknowledging his feelings, the spirits of the Iburi clan soon combined their power with Kinoe to finally stabilise Yukimi's power. After Kakashi promised not to tell anyone of the Iburi's existence, Yukimi parted ways with Kinoe, no longer needing to fear the wind and deciding to see the world.3 Abilities Like the rest of her clan, Yukimi can transform into pink smoke and still make physical contact with targets. In smoke form, she can possess a person, able to essentially wear the person like a second body. Yukimi is apparently unique to the rest of her clan, being the only one whose blood is able to bestow others with the smoke transformation. Initially, she was vulnerable to too much wind in her smoke state, becoming at risk of dispersing permanently. However, with the combined life energy of the Wood Release and united power of Iburi clan's spirits, Yukimi's power was finally perfected, allowing her to no longer fear exposure to the wind. Yukimi is also very agile and possesses a refined sense of hearing. Trivia * Written as 雪見, "yukimi" means "snow viewing". Personality Yukimi is a very upbeat girl, regularly smiling. She has a great love for her clan and relatives. Even when the rest of her clan insisted that her brother died, she refuses to believe it. Her love for her family can make her overly emotional, growing very sad at the sudden lost of one. Naive to the outside world, she can be greatly excited to new experiences. She is also shown to have a great love and appetite for food. Screenshots 49-1476502299.PNG 48-1476502298.PNG 47-1476502298.PNG 38-1476502298.PNG 37-1476502298.PNG 36-1476502298.PNG 35-1476502297.PNG 34-1476502297.PNG 33-1476502297.PNG 32-1476502297.PNG 31-1476502297.PNG 30-1476502297.PNG 29-1476502296.PNG 28-1476502296.PNG 27-1476502296.PNG 26-1476502296.PNG 25-1476502296.PNG 24-1476502295.PNG 23-1476502295.PNG 22-1476502295.PNG 21-1476502295.PNG 20-1476502295.PNG 19-1476502295.PNG 18-1476502294.PNG 17-1476502294.PNG 16-1476502294.PNG 14-1476502294.PNG 13-1476502294.PNG 12-1476502293.PNG 11-1476502293.PNG 10-1476502293.PNG 9-1476502293.PNG 8-1476502293.PNG 7-1476502292.PNG 6-1476502292.PNG 5-1476502292.PNG 4-1476502292.PNG 3-1476502292.PNG Yamatosgenjutsu-12 40547150994 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-11 41261170911 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-10 26389612597 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-9 41261170991 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-8 26389612767 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-7 40365281945 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-6 26389612857 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-5 40365282135 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-4 41261171371 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-3 40365282195 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-2 41261171451 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-1 40365282245 o.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Transformation Category:Possession Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Stealth Force Category:Tattoo Category:Orphan Category:Sole Survivor Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Shonen Jump Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Daughter Category:Smoke Manipulation Category:Humans